Kalani Hilliker
/10000000000-20000923/10000)}} |nationality = American |hometown = Scottsdale, Arizona |born = September 23rd, 2000 |profession = Student Dancer |affiliations = Club Dance Studio Master Ballet Academy The S Agency Abby Lee Dance Company |parents = Kira Girard (Mother) David Newman (Step-Father) |siblings = Jax Hilliker (Brother) |friends = Maddie Ziegler Chloe Lukasiak Nia Frazier Paige Hyland Brooke Hyland Kendall Vertes Mackenzie Ziegler}}Kalani Brooke Hilliker http://audc.wikia.com/wiki/Kalani_Hilliker (born September 23, 2000) is a dancer from Arizona competing in Abby's Ultimate Dance Competition. Kalani first performed on AUDC Season 2, quickly becoming Abby's favorite for her flexibility, technique, and the natural look of a dancer. Kalani was originally eliminated in the Vegas week for a weak Hip-Hop performance, but Abby brought her back with her Call-Back Card. Kalani made it to the final 4 and then was eliminated during the group challenge on the final week. Kalani has recently been seen competing with the ALDC and has been taking classes as well. On Abby's Ultimate Dance Competition ''For more detailed information on Kalani's stay on AUDC, please follow this Link '' On Dance Moms Kalani started doing some dances with the ALDC and is estimated to join the show in Season 4 Episode 7. She was first seen doing a duet with Maddie called "Two Sapphires" at NUVO. She and Maddie later re-performed the number at Sheer Talent, receiving first overall at both. Kalani was not in the group number but joined the group number "Yum Yum." The next week she had a duet with Kendall and after the competition, exchanged tweets with Gianna about Kalani was going to love next weeks number. The following week, she performed a solo that won first overall and was once again in the group dance. The next week, in episode 10, Kalani competed in the group dance and became a permanent member of the team. She was absent for 2 weeks, but then came back as the feature in the group number "Frost" and won with her solo, "Unless You Say You're...". In the next episode (episode 14) Kalani had a duet with Chloe which won first along with 1st place group number. The next week, she just competed in the group number, which placed 2nd. Kalani is now part of the team when Kelly quit. Pyramid Season 4 ''Dance Moms'' Dances Solos Duets Group Dances Trivia *During her time on AUDC, she was clearly Abby's favorite contestant. *Abby revealed she might be a permanent ALDC member. *Her favorite color is pink. *Kalani's favorite subject in school is Art. *Her favorite style of dance to perform is lyrical and her favorite to watch is contemporary. *Kalani competed in Disney's Make Your Mark: Ultimate Dance Off in 2011. She competed with a group called AKsquared, which was comprised of other dancers at Club Dance Studio, and they won. She performed on Shake It Up! with AKsquared as her prize. *Kalani was a back-up dancer on the ABC TV series Bunheads for a few episodes. *During season four, Maddie stated that Kalani literally spends more time at her house than with her mom, Kira.http://youtu.be/zQjri6fJgFo?t=23m50s Gallery To view the gallery for Kalani Hilliker, 'click here'. External links * *Google Images for of Dance Moms *Search YouTube videos for of Dance Moms *Tumblr microblogs tagged "Kalani Hilliker" *Lifetime's Dance Moms page about Kalani and Kira References Category:Dancers Category:Hilliker Family Category:Females Category:Brown Hair Category:Hazel Eyes Category:Female Dancers Category:13 Year Olds Category:2000 births Category:Abby Lee Dance Company Members Category:Dance Moms Dancers Category:Abby's Ultimate Dance Competition Dancer Category:Birthdays in September